<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Dream Giver by InkStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523844">A New Dream Giver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStorm/pseuds/InkStorm'>InkStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based around Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, Blood, F/M, LunarEclipse Shipping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Shadow Pokemon, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStorm/pseuds/InkStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a vision of the coming future Cresselia leaves her lover Darkrai with a burden to carry as he sets off to find what happened to her and rescue from those who took her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cresselia/Darkrai (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Premonition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751809">Deceitful Wings</a> by I Am SomeoneI Am No One.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thursday, April 25th</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I, Cresselia, ruler of the crescent moon and bringer of dreams, write this with my own hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaymin was kind enough today to give me this journal to put my thoughts down onto paper. I believe she had noticed how distanced I’ve been becoming from her and the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is hard not to when each night as I lay to rest, I am revisited by the same vision over and over again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each time it begins with me here on my island, alone, when suddenly Darkrai is here next to me and I am full with a child, ours I feel. From there is where things truly become horrifying. An army of faceless humans invade my home and I am alone. They capture me, preform painful and cruel tests on me, killing the child I had been carrying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With each passing night of the same vision I know what I must do to protect my child, our child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just hope Darkrai can forgive me for what I shall do to him in the future if I survive my encounter with this faceless threat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>A young woman with long blond hair clipped back with twin magenta clips creating a crescent shape. Wearing a pale blue skirt with attached magenta half cut sleeves at the hip. Leading up from the skirt two gold strips of fabric crossed over her breasts tying in the back, exposing her warm colored skin.</p><p>The two most standing features of the woman were her light purple colored eyes and her bare feet.</p><p>Cresselia, disguised as the beautiful young woman, left her private clearing to the white sanded beach of her island to see a tall male standing at the water’s edge.</p><p>His hair, pure white reached down to his shoulder blades and bangs parted to cover the right side of his face, revealing his visible eye as an almost neon sky blue. His pale skin practically glowing under the moonlight. Wearing a basic shirt and jeans, both in black that had slight wear to them, over it all was a black trench coat that was torn at the ends giving it a ragged appearance, with a red collar wrapped around his throat. He also stood barefoot.</p><p>Darkrai also in his human guise, gave Cresselia his full attention as she came to a stop just a few feet from him.</p><p>“I’m sorry my love, please forgive me for what I must do.” Cresselia spoke softly, rushing Darkrai and placing the palm of her hand over his eyes. Before he could question what she was talking about Cresselia placed the nightmare giver to sleep with a flash of light, gently lowering the other to lay on the sand.</p><p>“I love you Darkrai and for the protection of our child you must keep them safe for my time left in this realm is running short.” With his head cradled on her lap, Cresselia focused on her powers, transferring the child from her body into Darkrai’s.</p><p>Draining her powers, Cresselia still had one last thing she needed to do. Teleporting Darkrai back to his island, Cresselia at last went back to her clearing to sleep, feeling all the emptier with each step.</p><p>Lying on the soft grass a silent prayer on her lips for her love and child he was tasked to care for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun rose above the tree line, Darkrai was slow to wake as the light shone onto him.</p><p>“Ugh my head. What happened last night?” The nightmare Pokémon asked himself, feeling as if he had woken with a hangover.</p><p>With no clear memories of the night before and feeling exhausted still he shrugged it off, going farther into the trees to get away from the sun’s rays that had rudely awakened him.</p><p>Flying up into the tree branches, Darkrai found a thicker branch he was able to lay on, back against the trunk of the tree in the shade its leaves provided. Closing his eyes once more Darkrai attempted to get back to sleep. Attempted being the key word.</p><p>Just as Darkrai felt himself begin to drift off once more, a certain pink legendary popped into existence in front of him, startling Darkrai back into wakefulness and nearly off the trees branch.</p><p>“MEW!” Darkrai yelped in surprise and anger, “I’ve told you not to teleport onto my island and in my face like that.” He growled.</p><p>Mew let out a mischievous giggle before speaking. “Sorry Darkrai, but I got important news for you!” The cat like Pokémon spoke excitedly. “The lake trio requested a meeting with you and me in two weeks on this day, oh looks like I’ve gotta go, bye!” Before Darkrai could get a word in edgewise Mew teleported off the island.</p><p>“Swear next time he does that, that cat is dead meat.” Darkrai muttered to himself, laying back against the tree once more hoping to get rid of the headache he had not been able to shake since waking.</p><p>When Darkrai next woke it was late afternoon and the headache that had been there at the start of the day was now gone. Stretching out stiff muscles Darkrai decided to take leave for Alamos town for the two weeks until the meeting with the lake trio.</p><p>Taking to the sky, the nightmare giver made his way to the place he considered a second home, sending out nightmares along the way, keeping the balance of dreams in check.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Night had settled as the Space-Time Towers came into sight, but unsure if any people were still out to enjoy the night, Darkrai kept away from any light sources that could give him away. Once reaching the garden Darkrai’s travel was much easier with the minimal lighting, even then keeping out of sight for other Pokémon that might still be up.</p><p>At last reaching his preferred sleeping spot within the garden, Darkrai settled in for the night exhaustion overcoming him.</p><p>Over the two weeks Darkrai kept to Alamos town’s garden resting within shadows due to a near constant fatigue that he could not shake. Whenever the fading stamina became more of a concern for the nightmare bringer something would come up; be it a Pokémon looking for a challenge, Alice coming by to talk to him or Baron Alberto attempting and failing to rid the garden and town of his presence, and each time the worry and thoughts would be pushed to the back of his mind.</p><p>On the day of the meeting with the lake trio Mew teleported himself in Darkrai’s face with a giggle before teleporting them to Lake Valor, where Darkrai was quickly ditched when Mew caught sight of a certain fellow legendary. “Mesprit! It’s been too long!” Mew cheered happily, getting the pink lake guardians’ attention.</p><p>While the two pink Pokémon caught up, Darkrai made his way towards Uxie, having always enjoyed her company.</p><p>“Uxie,” Darkrai greeted simply getting a soft smile in return. “Any reason why you called for this meeting specifically?” He asked having been wondering about this since Mew had first told him two weeks back.</p><p>Looking to Darkrai, Uxie answered in her cryptic way, knowing more then she would be able say. “An important event shall begin on this day which revolves around you.”</p><p>Before Darkrai could respond Uxie’s eyes opened, glowing white as she was overcome by a vision. “Cresselia has been taken from her island by a new team looking for power. Her future is dark, but there’s still light for her survival and it depends on you Darkrai.”</p><p>None of the gathered legendaries were able to say anything else as Darkrai took off like a shot to Full Moon Island.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Arrive on the shore of Full Moon Island, a deafening silence layover the island. It was clear something terrible happened as the metallic smell of blood hit Darkrai’s senses, causing nausea to roll in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Following the crimson drops of blood from the shoreline into the island, watching as the drops became larger and closer the farther he went, the sinking feeling only growing as the puddles of blood grew.</p><p>Reaching the end of the trail brought him to a waterfall. Pushing past the falling water the smell of blood became strongest as he stepped into a hidden cave and the largest pool of blood was revealed. Darkrai could hardly stomach it between the smell and amount covering the caves floor. Turning to leave a flash of silver caught his eye from the cave’s wall.</p><p>From a crack in the wall Darkrai found a silver pen and black book, diary upon opening it. Taking both items with him as he exited the cave, breathing deeply of the outside air.</p><p>“Darkrai! You took off so fast no one could keep up with- OH MY ARCEUS THERE’S SO MUCH BLOOD!” Teleporting to Full Moon Island and next to where the nightmare Pokémon was, Mew proceeded to freak out seeing the bloody trail leading out from the waterfall.</p><p>Ignoring Mew’s panic for the time being, Darkrai flipped through the diary to the last entry and read it aloud. “I don’t have much time. Humans have invaded my island looking for me, I am unsure of the reasons why, I only hope Darkrai will be safe-.”</p><p>Silence filled the gap between the two legendaries only coming to an end when Darkrai broke it. “I have to find her.” Grip tightening around the diary and pen in hand.</p><p>“But we don’t know where they took her or even who they are.” Mew pointed out tail twitching nervously.</p><p>Flipping through the pages and scanning earlier entries in hope of finding a clue of at least who had taken Cresselia. Instead of finding a clue for the lunar legendaries kidnappers or whereabouts a different discovery was made.</p><p>Mew’s attention was once more drawn to Darkrai as the diary fell to the grass below. Moving to be face to face the cat like Pokémon questioned what was wrong.</p><p>“First entry.” Darkrai was only able to mutter out in shock, waving his clawed hand in the area the book was dropped.</p><p>Opening to the first page and quickly scanning over the words, Mew’s eyes widened in shock and tail whipping behind him. “She couldn’t have.” The pink legendary whispered, looking between the page and Darkrai himself.</p><p>“Darkrai?” Mew asked as the nightmare Pokémon floated past catching the psychic types attention.</p><p>Silently following the other legendary, the two soon arrived on New Moon Island where Darkrai promptly landed against the nearest tree, staring off into the distance lost in thought.</p><p>All the while Mew, still clutching the diary and pen, looked lost himself not knowing what he could do to help the dark type in front of him. But after some minutes of contemplation a lightbulb could practically be seen lighting up above the Pokémon’s head. Diary still in paw Mew teleported off the island for some help.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>When Darkrai at last snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that Mew was gone and Uxie was waiting in place, but not that during his time lost in thought a clawed hand had made its way to rest protectively over his unborn child.</p><p>“Darkrai.” Uxie greeted seeing the other’s attention focused on her at last.</p><p>“Your vision. What did you see?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Uxie replied. “I’m sorry, but I cannot say for it will impact your future too much. All I can tell you is your journey shall begin at Sandgem.”</p><p>“Darkrai!” Mew’s sudden cry mixed with the teleportation directly in front of said Pokémon’s face, nearly caused the other to fall backwards in surprise. “I’m so happy to see your back to yourself, I was really worried and didn’t know what to do so I went to get someone who I thought could.”</p><p>“Mew! Take a breath and back up.” Finally able to get a word in edgewise, Darkrai commanded the cat like legendary. “Now who did you bring to help?”</p><p>“That would be me.” Stepping forward was a shorter woman, slightly tanned from her time spent outside, with long grass green hair and a Gracidea flower on either side of her ears, wearing a long white dress that faded into a light pink at the bottom edging.</p><p>Blinking back the surprise he felt, Darkrai instead relied with a simple. “Shaymin.”</p><p>“Mew told me what happened. Now come here I want to see just what Cresselia did.” Her tone leaving no room for argument, Darkrai did as told. “Lie here in your human form.”</p><p>Doing as Shaymin instructed, Darkrai shifted to his human form and lay where he was told to.</p><p>Taking some moments to start the examination with just feeling around the area of Darkrai’s lower belly, Shaymin begun to ask some questions to keep the other from getting more lost in his thoughts and to get some answers for herself as well. “What do you remember from Cresselia’s transfer of the child?”</p><p>“I don’t remember anything,” A frown settled across Darkrai’s lips as he thought back on the night he had been given the child to carry and nothing solid came to mind. “It’s all a hazy blur.” Practically growling it due to frustration.</p><p>Darkrai’s response made Shaymin frown in return. “There’s nothing you can remember?”</p><p>The look she got in turn kept her from pressing for more.</p><p>“Alright, I’m finished.” Shaymin said sitting back on her heels, making sure she gained the other legendaries attention before continuing. “From what I was able to feel, there isn’t going to be an egg. Whatever Cresselia did must have caused this, because of that I'm unsure of how long your pregnancy is going to last. Its unlike any other I've seen for a Pokémon.”</p><p>Seeing Darkrai needed some space to process everything, Shaymin took to shooing Mew away from where he hovered over the other legendary to allow him the time to absorb everything that had been told, but not before the pink Pokémon had laid Cresselia's pen and diary next to Darkrai.</p><p>“I have to find Cresselia.” The nightmare bringer muttered to himself when he finally came back to from processing everything Shaymin told him.</p><p>Taking care to safely tuck the diary and pen away before transforming back to his true form, Darkrai took off before any of the others had a chance to say or stop him from leaving, faintly hearing Shaymin’s yell for his return for more tests to be done to check over his and the child’s health.</p><p>‘Sorry Shaymin, but there’s no time to waste for Cresselia’s sake.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>